L'Eveil
by Prolixius5
Summary: Quand au bout du tunnel surgit une ultime lueur d'espoir... Petit délire total que ma Muse m'a imposé ce soir. En espérant être parvenue à maintenir le suspense jusqu'au bout. Dans l'attente de lire vos réactions. COMPLETE.
_**Hi Bitches ! (oups, sorry)**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau petit délire. Ça vient de me passer par la tête par inadvertance et je viens de passer l'heure qui précède à le pondre. Donc, pas de recul, juste l'inspi violente du moment qu'il m'a fallu coucher ici.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous aimerez…**_

* * *

Elle désespérait de voir un jour quelqu'un remarquer sa présence dans cet enfer froid et humide. Depuis tant d'années, elle se languissait de Lui. De celui à qui elle avait tout donné, et qui le lui avait si bien rendu… jusqu'au jour où…

Elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps à croupir ici. Sans pouvoir comprendre d'où venait cette intuition, elle sentait cependant que quelque chose allait survenir… sous peu… là… dans ce décor macabre.

Elle soufrait de partout mais elle n'y prêtait plus attention depuis belle lurette. Sa silhouette d'autrefois avait fâné depuis si longtemps qu'elle en venait même à douter de ses propres souvenirs. Avait-elle réellement été belle et désirable par le passé ? Avait-elle séduit plus d'un homme ? En avait-elle véritablement fait succomber un ? Et lui avait-il promis qu'il prendrait soin d'elle ? Avait-elle en fin de compte rêvé tout ceci ou était-ce si profondément enfoui dans sa mémoire que plus rien ne pouvait effleurer la surface ?

Les nuits succédaient aux jours mais les ténèbres de son âme restaient semblables, l'enveloppant de noirs remords, d'espoirs ternis, de promesses de quidams traînées dans la boue.

Les rayons du soleil qui fusaient de part en part en part la brûlaient inlassablement durant des heures tandis que les faibles rayons de Lune achevaient de la plonger dans un désespoir sans fin. Et le cycle recommençait… encore et encore… depuis… depuis… elle avait presqu'oublié.

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à présent, c'était en finir, mais on lui avait même refusé cela. Alors, elle attendait… la fin… sa fin…

Soudain, elle perçut un ronronnement métallique qui semblait s'approcher lentement de l'endroit où elle attendait le miracle improbable d'une mort rapide. Le ronronnement se fit plus puissant, se découpa en deux parties inégales. Une partie disparut. L'autre resta là, immobile, sans vie apparente.

Elle crut apercevoir une forme qui semblait vaguement évoquer ce qu'elle était… mais… quelque chose était… différent… silhouette… allure… décidément, cela lui ressemblait, mais pourtant…

Le ronronnement métallique se fondit au lointain et elle demeura seule avec la nouvelle… Enfin, si l'on pouvait dire « nouvelle ». Elle était tout aussi mal en point qu'elle. Les années ne l'avaient pas épargnée non plus et elle sut que sa désormais voisine avait dû en voir aussi de toutes les couleurs durant son existence.

\- Hey ?

Pas de réponse. Peut-être ne pouvait-elle communiquer.

\- Hey ?

L'autre sembla frissonner, de façon si imperceptible que cela aurait pu passer inaperçu à tout autre. Mais pas à elle.

 _\- Cela fait longtemps que tu es là ?_

\- J'ai renoncé à compter.

 _\- Pourquoi restes-tu ici ?_

\- Comment veux-tu que je quitte cet endroit ? Tu as vu dans quel état ils m'ont laissée ?

 _\- Et alors ?_

\- Alors ? Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais…

 _\- Tu n'as donc rien compris ?_

\- Qu'aurais-je dû comprendre ? J'ai tout perdu. Celui qui comptait pour moi. Ma dignité. Ma raison de vivre.

 _\- Et c'est pour ça que tu renonces ?_

\- Plus rien ne compte désormais. Il n'est plus.

 _\- Et alors ?_

\- Tu m'énerves. Que puis-je faire d'autre que d'attendre ma dernière heure.

 _\- Tu n'as pas songé à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

\- Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il s'est passé. Je l'ai vu mourir. Et je n'ai rien pu faire. Je…

 _\- Je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai vécu cela aussi._

\- Tu as perdu quelque de cher également ?

 _\- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui._

\- Et alors, si je peux me permettre ? Comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir ?

 _\- J'ai décidé de reprendre les rênes._

\- Reprendre les rênes ?

 _\- Façon de parler. J'ai toujours eu en moi ce quelque chose de différent qui me fait aller de l'avant, encore et toujours._

\- C'est quoi, ce petit quelque chose ?

 _\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?_

\- Oui… je pense.

 _\- Tu penses… ou tu en es sûre ? Parce que quand je te l'aurai dit, tu ne verras plus la vie de la même façon._

\- Oui, je veux savoir. Après tout, je n'ai plus rien à perdre que la vie. Alors, c'est quoi ?

 _\- L'âme._

\- Pardon ?

 _\- Tu as une âme._

\- Tu… tu veux dire…

 _\- Tu es immortelle, d'une certaine façon. Oui, je sais, à nous regarder en cet instant, on ne dirait pas. Mais je te promets que nous en avons une, toi comme moi. Quand je t'ai vue, je me suis dit que tu étais spéciale. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?_

\- Je… je ne sais pas… qu'est-ce que cela change ? Je suis ici depuis longtemps, à attendre la fin.

 _\- Justement. Tu n'as pas à attendre ici._

\- Mais, que puis-je faire d'autre ?

 _\- Quitter cet endroit ! Je peux t'aider. Mais tu devras mette en œuvre toute l'énergie qui te reste._

\- Tu y parviendras aussi ? Ainsi, je ne serai pas seule.

Silence.

\- Viendras-tu avec moi ?

 _\- Non._

\- Pourquoi ? Si tu connais le moyen de me sortir d'ici, pourquoi n'en profites-tu pas ?

 _\- J'ai vraiment trop donné. Cette fois, je sais qu'il me faut cesser de me lancer dans cet engrenage qui m'est désormais fatal._

\- Je ne comprends pas.

 _\- Pas grave. Allez, concentre-toi. Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui compte pour toi ? Quelqu'un que tu voudrais revoir coûte que coûte ?_

\- Heu… oui…

 _\- Qui ?_

\- Sammy.

 _\- Qui est Sammy ?_

\- Le frère de celui que j'ai perdu.

 _\- Celui dont tu chéris le souvenir depuis que tu te morfonds ici ?_

\- Oui. Nous étions pour ainsi dire inséparables. Il me manque.

 _\- Et ce Sammy ? Il pourrait remplacer son frère ?_

\- Je pense… en fait, j'en suis certaine.

 _\- Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas cherché à te retrouver ?_

\- Il n'a jamais su ce qu'il était advenu de moi. J'imagine qu'il m'a cherchée, mais il lui était impossible de me retrouver. Au moment où son frère a disparu, il était trop loin.

 _\- Je ne comprends pas trop mais peu importe. Quand je t'aurai enseigné comment sortir d'ici, tu pourras le retrouver._

\- Et toi ?

 _\- Moi ? Je suis fatiguée. Je vais te transmettre mon secret. A toi d'en faire bon usage._

\- Comment te remercier ?

 _\- En retrouvant Sammy… et en prenant soin de lui._

\- Je te le promets.

 _\- Prête ?_

\- Prête !

Elle sentit comme une légère onde parcourir son corps meurtri, une énergie nouvelle la parcourir, la vie pousser en elle. Elle ressentit la vague qui, de l'intérieur, renouvelait son être, lui redonnait sa carure d'autrefois. Elle se remettait enfin de tant d'années de douleur.

Elle se sentit renaître.

\- Merci ! Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Comment as-tu fait ?

 _\- Secret. Mais si tu cherches au plus profond de toi, tu verras qu'il y a toujours une lueur d'espoir qui te donnera la force d'accomplir plus que tu ne l'imagines._

\- Et maintenant ?

 _\- Pars. Va retrouver Sammy. Sois juste là pour lui. Et n'oublie jamais. Ce que tu viens d'accomplir, tu pourras le refaire. Cherche en toi. Ne le montre à personne._

\- Mais Sammy ?

 _\- Il se doutera bien un jour. A lui, tu peux dévoiler ce secret. Mais à personne d'autre._

\- Je comprends.

Silence.

\- Alors, au revoir ?

 _\- Adieu !_

Elle s'éloigne, encore sous le coup de la surprise de voir qu'elle est redevenue elle-même.

Elle s'arrête un instant. Se retourne.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

 _\- On m'appelait Christine._

*.*.*

FIN pour l'une. NOUVELLE VIE pour l'autre.


End file.
